The conversion of sunlight into power presents many practical problems. While sunlight may be converted on a large scale into a form which is in turn converted into electricity, such as through steam generating plants, there has not been a practical utilization of solar energy on a relatively small scale to drive relatively small electrical units such as radios, televisions, and the like.
Known solar cells convert sunlight directly into electric current. However, such solar cells are expensive and their efficiency is low. Further, such solar cells are limited by surface area presentation to sunlight. More importantly, such solar cells are limited in practical use because they are fragile, are easily damaged, and are not packaged in units that allow their practical use for on-the-spot power generation. Present systems do not achieve a reasonable degree of utilization of the sunlight in practical stacked arrangements.
It is therefore advantageous to provide a strong, three dimensional assembly of spaced solar cell panels that facilitates their adequate access to light, and yet provide a practical utilization of such solar cell panels in a packaged power generating unit.